An unspeakables job
by webjunction
Summary: Harry just wants it all to end. Even if that means he has to go see Voldemort even though he knows it's a trap. What happens when he's faced with certain death only to be saved by...Malfoy? But... why?


Summary: Harry didn't understand, it all happened so fast. All he knew was that the Death Eater who was about to kill him was killed himself and by… Malfoy? oneshot COMPLETE

Harry couldn't grasp what happened. He knew he was on the floor and his friends, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were there with him somewhere just as shocked as he was but he didn't acknowledge their presence since he knew they were fine. Draco Malfoy just saved his life… by killing his own father.

Harry was running down the corridors of some large manor. He knew Voldemort was here since that's who sent him the portkey and he knew it was a trap but he went anyway, he just wanted to get it over with. He couldn't stand anyone else getting hurt weather he died and he wouldn't have to worry about the war because he was dead or he actually managed to kill Voldemort and it would all finally be over. He didn't intend for his friends to find out where he was going while he was preparing and jump on him just as he was using the portkey, causing him to go with them. They attempted to whisper yell at him but it didn't work, he searched room after room in the manor. He should have known the room he wanted was in the basement. "Foolish child" a Death Eater drawled at him from the front of the group. He knew the voice too well and was surprised to hear it, the last time heard heard it, it was streaming profanities at him for locking its owner in Azkaban. The cloaks hood was pulled back to reveal Lucius Malfoy smirking at him evilly. "Lucius" Harry nodded at the man in recognition and stood calmly though his hand had a tight grip on his wand, the rest of his gang was behind him wands at the ready. He noticed around seven Death Eaters not including Lucius, three smaller than the rest. He nodded at the taller and slenderer of the three cloaked figures "Draco" he said venomously yet calmly. The figure stiffened and he could have let out a chuckle if he wasn't surely gonna die here. "Where's your master Lucius?" He asked the elder blonde exuding confidence "I didn't come here to fight with a bunch of pathetic backwash wizards" He drawled out slowly. "Amazing how many of your friends and family and their friends and family died at the hands of backwashed wizards eh Potter? What does that make of them, tell me." Draco sneered at him while lowering his hood and standing proudly next to his father with hatred, sadness and… something else in his eyes. Harry seethed but forced himself not to act, it would get him killed he had to tread carefully it was eight against four and Ginny was a year younger than them so she wasn't very useful. Lucius smiled evilly "My Lord isn't present at the moment but don't worry I will deal with you." He stated maliciously. Harry stopped in his tracks 'then why did I risk my life? I thought this was a trap but I thought it was a trap so Voldemort would finally face off with me. He's not even following the bloody prophecy!' Harry thought to himself too distracted to hear the killing curse sent at him. Hermione put up a shielding spell just in time but it cost her alot of magic since it was such an advanced shield. Harry snapped back to reality and started flying off curses and hex' at whoever. Followed by his friends. Ginny was in trouble so being the hero he was he looked away from Lucius and stupefied the man she was fighting as she barely dodged and Avada, but that only got him his wand expelled out of his hand by a simple Expelliarmus. They were soon overwhelmed by the rest and soon bound. Harry noticed a triumphant look to Lucius even though three of the older Death Eaters were still under stupefy leaving him, Draco, and Crabbe and Goyle who now had their hoods off. His friends were Levicorpus in the air and he was on his knees with his hands magically bound behind his back. "Foolish boy, after I finish you Ill kill your friends. Or should I kill them in front of you? Hmm I'm not one to wait but as much as I want to kill you I have a better idea…" Lucius said evilly with a very sardonic smile on his face "Draco!" the man called, never lifting his gaze from Harry's eye's. Draco walked to stand beside his father, face devoid of emotion "Yes father?" he said uninterestedly which pissed Harry off. Lucius finally lifted his gaze from him to rest on hi son, smile gone and replaced with nothingness once more but you could see the triumph in his eyes still. Lucius let out too words that Harry was expecting but didn't want to hear "Kill him" Draco nodded indifferently and Harry made his face go blank. He messed up, he royally messed up. The world will belong to Voldemort now and his friends will die because of him. He heard them scream, especially Ginny but he couldn't look away from the darkened eyes of silver mercury. Draco… he never really hated him, sure he hated his personality sometimes and his pompous attitude but he never hated the actual person... not really, not even now as he transfigured his wand into a sword. Harry looked at the sword… it was the sword of Gryffindor how ironic that it should be the one to kill him, with a Slytherin wielding it. He returned his eyes to Draco's face it was looking downward at the floor and not him so his hair was covering his eyes, but no one else saw that. His hair was in his face covering his eyes, and his hands were at his side, one clenching the sword like it was the only thing keeping him grounded to the stone floor. He took in a deep breath and raised the hand with the sword in it halfway up like one would do it they were punching straight ahead. The sword tip was right in Harry's face and he heard the muffled cries from his friends in the background, heard Hermione and Ginny sobbing through their gags. He looked back at the Malfoy heir and noticed him clenching his teeth and shaking a bit. Lucius growled in impatience "I realize son, how you would want to relish this situation but do finish it sometime today." Lucius drawled from right behind Draco and Draco stiffened "I-I'm sorry, yes I will finish this, finish my mission" Draco let out and Harry was kind of surprised to hear him apologize. Lucius scowled "Apologizing is weak Draco, do what you need to do like a man, don't dillydally, I taught you better." Lucius snapped and it seemed to act as a switch to Draco who brought the sword as high as he could, put his other hands palm on the tip of the hilt and drove it backwards into his father with a force Harry couldn't understand possible. He heard Ron gasp and the girls soon after they opened their eyes but he knelt their transfixed t what just happened.

He couldn't believe it, he didn't understand at all. He watched Draco remove the sword from his father and allowed it to drop to the floor at his feet, he watched Lucius' wand clatter to the floor soon after and watched as he collapsed forward and on top of his son. He was gasping and Draco just stood there, face directed at the floor, with the weight on his back as if there was nothing there at all "W-why" Lucius gasped out as he looked forward with his head on his son's shoulders. Draco gripped his hands harder "Why? Because I don't want to follow a hypocritical halfblood madman who wants' to eradicate what he is, because I don't want fear to rule my life or everything beautiful in life to seem dimmed, because I ont want the blood on my hands to be any more than what it has to be!" Draco let out almost histerically, he took a death breath to straighten himself "…I care for you Father, always have. You were always kind to me until rumors resurfaced about Riddle's return and then even less so when Riddle was resurrected, then you changed and it wasn't for the better. I followed you still, your guidance, did everything you said and trailed you like a puppy, I wanted to be like you. When you changed though it took awhile but I didn't want it, after I first met Riddle face to face and saw what he did I was disgusted. At him father, at me, and mostly at you for following him and making me follow him as well. I hated you for it, he may have good ideas and promise those that follow him a sanctuary but he lie's Father, he is cruel and though I may agree with some of his ideals his methods are grotesque. Mother and I loved you dearly but we both agree that you are beyond the point of saving. You asked why father? Well it has nothing to do with anything I just said as strange as that it. The truth is it was my recent mission to kill you… I am… an unspeakable." Draco said quickly yet shakily so he could get it all in before his father lost anymore blood. Lucius scoffed and his breaths became more ragged "I… am disappointed in you Draco. Your no Malfoy." He breathed out. To Harry's surprise Draco looks at the ceiling with a smile, tears spilling over "I know Father" With one final gasp Lucius slipped off Draco who caught him before he could hit the floor and laid him down in gently. He looked away from everything then, he looked at the wall like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Crabbe and Goyle approached him and each put a hand on one shoulder to comfort the blonde with silent words. Draco sighed and turned, emotionless mask back on He picked up the sword and it went back to being his wand which he used to unbound Harry without a word and then went to spell untie Hermione's binds. Crabbe undid Ron's and Goyle, Ginny's. No on knew what to do, Harry especially. "Ah…um..Malfoy…" Harry began slowly. "Lets get you back to Hogsmead, from there was can take the shrieking shack entrance." Draco stated facing the door but had his head leaned a bit to the side but not enough to see is face. They followed Draco down the hall, even Ron knew not to say anything right now. Ginny broke the silence though. "Why is there an entrance in the shrieking shack? Where's it go? Where are we anyway?" She asked quietly, a bit scarred at the heavy atmosphere, Hermione interfered "It's usually used for werewolf student to go during a full moon and it goes to Hogwarts, underneath the whomping willow." She told her quietly "So how do you and they know about it?" Ginny pressed "We know about it well…because professor Lupin was a werewolf" Hermione lied, probably not wanting to bring up any bad memories. Ginny looked shocked but still pressed on "So how do they know about it?" she asked in a whisper to Hermione who shrugged as they rounded another corner "Well…" Hermione stated unsure "Because I am a werewolf." Goyle finished for her and both their eyes widened in shock. The rest of the walk was spent in silence as Draco led them towards a living room with a fireplace with a jar on top of the mantle. He grabbed some and threw it into the fireplace "Headmasters office, Hogwarts" He stated in a dead even tone. "Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore stated surprised. "It appears as if you lost some pawns old man, I request permission to enter Hogwarts via floo." Draco said glaring a bit then pulled Harry's roughly by his shirt into the flames with him. Dumbledore looked shocked to say the least but allowed admission. Draco let Hermione go first, followed by Ginny, Crabbe, Goyle. Harry looked at him and saw sadness in his eyes "I'm not going before you Malfoy." Harry said not trusting if the blond would follow. Draco sighed "I refuse to go before you Potter, who knows what you'll do if your alone just look at what happened tonight when you were going to run away and face Riddle alone." Draco said calmly which made harry flush in embarrassment. He fought the embarrassment down "Together then?" he asked the taller boy "If we must" Draco said and stepped into the fireplace extending his arm to Harry who took it and stepped in as well. Draco wrapped an arm around his torso and pulled him to his chest and Harry's heart clenched he didn't know why his heart decided to beat so loudly but he hopped Draco couldn't hear it. Draco threw down the floo powder and whispered their destination and his hot breath ghosted over Harry's ear causing his breath to hitch which confused him greatly. The world was a sudden swirl of colors and the next thing he made out was the cool blues of Dumbledore's office. Draco let go of him as e stepped out and he followed after him. He saw Snape and McGonagall in his office as well as everyone else. He sighed loudly, he really didn't want to explain himself. "That was irresponsible Mr. Potter not only did you put your life in danger you put theirs as well, what do you have to say for yourself, just what were you thinking?"McGonagall screeched at him. Harry opened his mouth to reply but just closed it knowing nothing he could say would matter. Dumbledore cut in suddenly, on no ones side in particular "Now Minerva, everyone has had a rather hectic day, perhaps this matter would be best suited for tomorrow." McGonagall sighed, shook her head and mumbled something that sounded almost like "honestly Albus" before heading towards the door. Draco stepped out of shadows that had been obscuring him and Harry almost jumped, forgetting that the boy was there "Id floo yourself and a team to the Lilac's estate in Prussia if I were you." Draco said indifferently. McGonagall looked at Dumbledore in surprise and even more so when he just nodded, Draco nodded and said calmly, I'll be taking the Shrieking Shack exit Albus." Dumbledore quirked an eyebrow in bemusement and McGonagall and Hermione looked like they would have their jaw touch the ground any second "He's the headmaster Malfoy!" Hermione whispered in indignation as if no one in the room were able to hear her. Draco blinked but didn't look at her, or anyone else for that matter as he said "I am the head of the Malfoy family, as much as that name is disgraced now, he is no longer my headmaster nor is he my superior therefore it is justified in calling him by his name." He said simply "Right you are Mr. Malfoy but perhaps you will choose to have me as your headmaster once more, Hogwarts would welcome you back." Dumbledore asked calmly. Draco shook his head "Perhaps I will be advised to finish my schooling by my seniors here but for now I will leave." Draco nodded to no one particularly and exited the office swiftly but not before he cought Harry's eye. Harry cought so much in that half second, so many emotions in the young Slytherin's eye's Sadness evident but also regret which Harry could understand since he just killed his own father but also confusion, and something Harry couldn't understand. He knew as the door shut that he had to catch the boy before he left. He looked to Dumbledore to see the man smiling brightly looking back "See you Professor" He exclaimed before exiting and running after the blonde boy unable to hear the indignant huff's from his female friends and a confused 'what?' from Ron. He caught Draco near the Whomping Willow outside, the full moon eliminating the millions of stars in the cloudless sky above them, and yelled after him "Draco wait!" Harry huffed and the blonde turned around with a bit of surprise on his face but stopped nonetheless. "I… I wanted…" Harry started to pant out in breaths. When he finally caught his breath fully, Draco gave him plenty of time, he looked up determinedly into silver-grey eyes "s-stay" was all he said and even though he attempted to say it strongly it came out in a choked whisper, almost sounding desperate. Draco smiled at him softly and Harry found himself thinking there wasn't a more beautiful sight in the world, not even his parent's photo album or the sunset itself. Draco started to lean forward and Harry's heart stopped as mild panic rose in him only to diminish as soft lips met his own. He moaned as Draco ran his tongue over his bottom lip asking for entry, entry which he granted breathlessly. Draco's tongue explored his entire mouth, earning mewls of delight from Harry in return, it went over gums, traced teeth and Harry gasped as it touched his own, only momentarily stunned before he used his own to fight back with Draco's with fervor. They dueled hungrily until Harry gave up and slipped his arms which were grabbing Draco's up around the blonde's neck. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist in turn and pulled the slightly smaller boy closer. Needing air the pulled away slowly and Draco nipped at his lower lip before they parted completely from the kiss. Harry flushed profusely, if Cho's kiss was 'wet' and Ginny's was 'nice' Draco's was… intoxicating, drug addicting bliss. Harry thought as he buried his face in Draco's robes with a smile "Harry" Draco said softly "I… That was… incredible but I… have to go report to…*sigh* I'll see you around Harry, you won't have to wait for me too long hopefully." Draco said and placed a kiss on Harry's scar which made him widen his eyes and touch it as it he did something to it. Draco chuckled "Sorry, want to do that awhile now, is all." With that the Slytherin ran to the tree and prodded the knot then quickly slid under the entrance.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Harry sent an entire three weeks waiting for Draco to send him something, anything. He would be content with just an owl. Hogwarts was on Christmas holiday right now and no one was here with him except a couple of first years and one very awkward Ravenclaw girl. On top of that it was bloody Christmas eve! The only letters he has gotten so far were two, one from Ginny explaining in unbecoming detail how much she missed him and one from Hermione saying how she was having an awesome time at the Burrow and how Fred was simply so very charming and she found a way to tell him apart from George, how the hell she did no one will ever know. He found it a surprise, he thought she would go with Ron but now that he thought about it and with the acceptance of his newfound sexuality he deemed Fred better looking than Ron, smarter and more playful, experienced and more trustworthy as horrible as that sounded but Harry found he could never completely forgive Ron for the tri wizard tournament backstab. He was surprised he ever considered her to fall for Ron even though the red head started to fancy her since she started to straighten her hair a bit. Harry sighed and exited the great hall, even though he barely touched his dinner, to catch some sleep in the tower and wake up to a lonely Christmas. When Harry woke up he wanted to go back to sleep, it was Christmas and there was no one to share it with, he knew he had presents under the Gryffindor tree in the common room but it wasn't the same if he opened them alone. He forced himself up and trudged to the door only to stop on the stairs as he saw a giant box near the tree. He appoched it warily and like a child in confused wonder he decided the best thing to do was to poke it… And he did… And it moved. He jumped back when he saw it teeter slightly. He pointed his wand at it from a safe distance and whispered a spell under his breath. The wrapping paper crumpled up and the box sides were ripped at their crease causing each of them to open and reveal a stunning, shirtless, exasperated and annoyed blonde sitting crossed legged. "Potter do you know how long I've been waiting hunched over in here for?" the blonde chided the still shocked raved haired wizard. The blonde smiled evilly, a smile Harry found wary in the past but extremely sexy now. "Merry Christmas Harry, I'm your present" Draco stated with a smirk and Harry slumped on the couch. "My-my present?" He breathed out still shocked "Yup, I re-enrolled into Hogwarts and, much to my annoyance I was re-sorted into Gryffindor." The blonde said, seething at the last few words. He got up from the floor allowing Harry to see his very exposed chest, his pecks, his abs, his navel and then his clips going down to that very sinful area he shouldn't want so much, in a v like shape. "W-wha bout ur jub?" Harry whispered barely able to make coherent sentences. The blondes smirk grew wider as he said "I was always an Unspeakable, since first year, well more like an Unspeakable in training. No one knew, my first task was to protect you which I really fucked up in doing that first year since you went and did all that crap with the philosopher's stone, yes I know about it as well as all the other things and it bothered me that I couldn't get close to you in a friendly way which would have made my task a lot easier but it's my fault I was stupid and decided hatred is better than indifference. However I redeemed myself in Second year though when everyone tried to kill you because they thought you were the Heir of Slytherin, stupid prats almost succeeded multiple times too" Harry cut him off "THEY WHAT?" he screeched, he was shocked he knew his school mates were scared of him that year but he didn't know they tried to kill him. "Yes well people do stupid things when scared, anyway when I continued to protect you, even though my grades dropped some and I lost a lot of sleep, and laughed when you and Weasel-bee snuck into the common room as Crabbe and Goyle, yes I knew about that too, I was promoted to 'junior' unspeakable I was no longer supposed to protect you after that, I did and made sure that you knew about that the Dragons in the tri wizard tournament though it was a pain I knew if I told lavender she would tell parvarti and well you get the idea and I knew you would tell Cedric, I made sure he knew about how the egg was supposed to be listened too in water because I knew you would tell him about the dragons and in return he would tell you. I don't know why but that made me a full Unspeakable, the youngest ever." Harry was in shock. He didn't know how to respond but when he finally did "you've been protecting me all this time…" was what came out. Draco knelt in front of him and took his hand nodding "Yes, I will always be by your side, as I always have been, even if you don't want me there." He said softly. Harry smiled "I do I just wish I knew you were there." Harry said back quietly "so what now?" Harry asked confused and Draco smirked evilly as he descended on his neck, biting licking and nipping any flesh he could get at. Harry barely registered what was going on before Draco ripped himself from his neck and crashed into his lips with his own in a heated kiss. He couldn't help it, Harry let out a low moan at the sensation, beaking away they were both breathless and Draco laughed softly "Now, Harry, I have to introduce you to a _**completely empty Gryffindor Common room**_" Draco said as he bit the bottom of Harry's lips lightly earning a groan of protest when he pulled away. "shnot what I meant" Harry said back exasperated and Draco chuckled "Now, I am to be your permanent 'bodyguard' and I do intend to do it thoroughly. Draco said as he ran his gaze up and down Harry's lithe form causing said boy to flush profusely. "what do you mean" he couldn't stop himself from asking as all the insinuations from what Draco said came rushing into his mind all of which he didn't mind in the least . Draco smirked a smirk that would have the Cheshire-cat running for wonderland and leaned close to his ear, slightly biting the lobe before saying "I have to know your body in order to properly protect it don't I?" Draco said as he traced slow kiss' down Harry's jaw and he slowly made the raven haired wizard lay on his back on the couch and Harry flushed a brighter shade of red, he couldn't believe this but he sure as hell wasn't gonna stop it. It didn't stop his bloody stutter though "D-Draco…" He breathed out as he was completely on the couch with Draco on top of him leaving bite marks wherever he went, Harry was almost completely lost "Now now stop squirming, wouldn't want me to do a poor job would you?" He asked as he lifted the raven haired wizards plain white tee and took a beautiful olive tanned nipple in his mouth earning a gasp and shudder from the boy beneath him "after all…" He said twisting the other in his expert fingers "It's my job" Draco breathed out looking at Harry lustfully and he slid his hands lightly down his abdomen, unbuttoning his jeans…..

FIN!

Author: Whatcha guys think? I liked it

Draco: YOU WHORE! WHY DID YOU STOP WRITING I WANNA SEE WHAT I DID TO POTTER!

Harry: O.o why would you say that? A bludger hit you too hard or did you finally loose it?

Draco: Oh you were about to lose something in this fic Potter, and it wasn't your mind.

Harry: Shut uuuuuuup! I wasn't! you were unbuttoning my pants to…. Too… ta… crap

Author: which reminds me! You guys should read my fic 'oh crap' if you liked this one.

Author: by the way Dragon since you couldn't read it why not just do it yourself?

Draco: by Merlin why didn't I think of that? Oi Potter come here

Harry: In your bloody dreams Malfoy!

Draco: … So what?

Harry: O.o you don't actually dream about us doing that kind of… ohmygodohmygohmygodohmygod!

Draco: …

Harry: I-I I um well Malfoy I …

Draco: Don't be a sodding hufflepuff Potter spit it out

Harry: I hear the room of requirements is free.

Draco: ….Shall we go then

Harry: Fuck Yes!

Author: about bloody time.


End file.
